disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buford Confidential
"Buford Confidential" is a Season 3 episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Brigitte, Josette, and Collette, visiting from France, help Isabella capture the American Grizzly Bear, one of the world's most dangerous creatures. Buford's plan to jokingly dress up as the bear backfires when he discovers the identity of Brigitte, throwing him off his game. Back at their grandparents' cabin, Phineas and Ferb create the most amazing "run-through-the-sprinkler" experience. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's loathing of pretzels drives him to create the "De-Twist-Inator" to untwist every pretzel in Danville. Plot At the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace is talking on her cellphone that she's not going anywhere since it's been hot today, and having electric fans around here. Meanwhile at the Camp Phineas and Ferb, Isabella thanks Grandpa Clyde and Grandma Betty Jo Flynn for helping her with the arrival of the French Fireside Girls to earn their North American Tracking Patch. Phineas tells Grandpa Clyde that they put a sticky note on him as a reminder. As the French Fireside Girls arrive, they introduce themselves to Isabella as Brigitte, Josette, and Collette. They also recognize Phineas and Ferb, as shown in the Fireside Girls Gazette. Baljeet brings a cage with a cover to which Isabella tells them that in order to earn their patch, they need to capture a grizzly bear, which Buford is disguised as. While Buford is doing his act, he was surprised to see Brigitte and quickly hide the covers from the cage. Baljeet asks him why he's acting strange. Buford explains that he met Brigitte a year ago in Paris. He claims that he dated her, and learned how to speak French for her. Buford tells him that if anyone find out that he has a heart and a relationship, it would ruin his reputation and image. This endues him to running away to the woods. When the girls see Buford running, they started to track him down and Phineas tells them to good luck with their hunt. Phineas and Ferb decides to have fun with a water sprinkler that Grandpa Clyde allowed them to use and wonders where Perry is. In the woods, Perry crawls into a log and was briefed about Doofenshmitz that Monogram doesn't know about, and tells Perry to stop him. As Perry leaves, he decides to sing and later was scared after seeing a moth in the screen. As Buford tries to run away, he was called by Baljeet wondering what he was doing that he was being chased by patch-crazed European girls and he wearing a bear suit that Phineas overheard his comment that Buford tells Baljeet to get him off the speaker phone. Buford then drop his cellphone hearing Brigitte coming, and then Phineas ask Baljeet if he can help them build a super sprinkler that he agreed and throw away his cellphone. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry kicks the front door and was surprised to see another door front of him. Doofenshmirtz then waits for Perry as he kicks a line of doors to reach him that made him exhausted and traps in a bed with a door. Doofenshmirtz tells him about pretzels and explains back at Drusselstein as a child that he used to be an intern worker at Master Drakkenblad's Pretzel Palace and that no matter how many times he tried to make a pretzel he always made a knot. He was kicked up and deemed unworthy that he hates anything related to pretzels, and that recently Danville was hosting a Pretzel festival that he created the De-Twist Inator that will untwist all the pretzel and turn all of it into bread stick that will help take over Tri-state Area that didn't help explain with his diagram. Meanwhile at the lake, Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet start to work on the super sprinkler underwater. At the same time, Brigitte sees Buford's bear tracks that headed west but she notice the pattern of the footprints that walks backwards and sees the real tracks heading east, and rest of the girls commented that she's good while Buford still tries to run away from Brigitte. Doofenshmirtz prepares to fire the De-Twist Inator at the Pretzel festival but Perry escapes by using the mint behind to untie him from the blanket and punches Doofenshmirtz that causes the De-Twist Inator to fire randomly. At the same time, Buford manage to reach the lake and sees Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet having fun with the swimming with the super sprinkler. The girls finally manage to catch up to Buford that he quickly swims and ride the super sprinkler. Brigitte rips of her Fireside Girl uniform, and jumps into the water, swims and tries to catch him. Isabella realizes that Brigette is very serious about getting this patch. As Brigitte manages reach him, she was surprised that the bear was Buford. Meanwhile, Perry uses the blanket to wrap Doofenshmirtz to spin him until he crashes at the De-Twist Inator, and then he curses Perry after it exploded. The ray of the De-Twist Inator hits the super causes it to go straight that everyone swimming falls from the lake. Brigitte asks why Buford keep hiding from her that he explains that if anyone find that he's in love with her that it would ruin his tough guy image that Brigitte also tells him that she also wouldn't let the Fireside Girls find out that she's in love with him that she slaps him and leaves. Baljeet ask him if he's okay that Buford states that she's very interested to him. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Betty Jo *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Angelie Guilbaud as Brigitte *Barry Bostwick as Clyde *Danica McKellar as Josette/Collette (listed in credits as "Additional Voices") Songs *City of Love (Instrumental Version) *Quirky Worky Song *Runnin' from Love Goofs *In the song Runnin' from Love, there is a reference to the myth of lemmings committing mass suicides by jumping off cliffs. The myth is false, and lemmings make mass migrations when there are too many lemmings in one area. Inevitably, some die along the way by drowning in rivers, getting eaten, etc. *Brigitte's eye color changes from blue to purple, when Buford was beginning to wonder that if he showed everyone that he is in love, it would ruin his tough guy image. *When Isabella says that Brigitte is really serious about getting the patch, Collette and Josette say "Oui" but only Josette's mouth moves. At the same time, Josette's eye color changes to brown. *Brigitte didn't take off her shoes before she went in the water to chase Buford. *Technically, pretzels can also be straight. *When Phineas says "Go get em, girls!" his shoelaces are missing, and after he tells Clyde he's on the right track, he appears to be wearing socks when he shouldn't be. Trivia *This episode reveals that there are Fireside Girls in other countries, besides the United States. *It is revealed that Buford once gone to Paris a year ago, fell in love with a girl for the first time, and learned how to speak French for her. *Isabella can speak some French, but only enough to greet the French Fireside Girls. *Major Monogram is afraid of moths. *This is the second episode in which a Fireside Girl, other than Isabella, is seen in standard clothing. *First time someone rips their clothes. *Animal costumes Buford wears: :*Bear :*Giraffe :*Reindeer :*Lemming :*Rattlesnake :*Vulture :*Shark :*Frog :*Unicorn (legendary) :*Six-legged octopus, known as "hexapus" :*Perry the Platypus :*Toucan :*Whale *The title is presumably modeled after L. A. Confidential. *Grandpa Fletcher said "You'll never catch me running in a Fozzie Bear suit" which is a reference to the Muppet Fozzie Bear. *After Doofenshmirtz's De-Twist Inator hits the super sprinkler, the sprinkler now looks like the geyser in Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres in Toontown Online. International premieres *July 7, 2012 (Channel 13 Chile) *October 6, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *October 21, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) *October 27, 2012 (Disney Channel Spain) *December 23, 2012 (Disney XD Latin America) Gallery Buford and Brigette.jpg|Buford and Brigitte enjoying a meal in Paris. Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes